Where I belong
by them09
Summary: Standing there watching the sun rise across the ocean I knew thats where I belonged..... A Kate and Mike AU Story.


**Authors Note: This is AU, a Mike and Kate story. **

**Read and Review **

**-Sarah Xxx**

As the sun slowly broke over the ocean, the vibrant reds and oranges melting into the rippling blue sea saw the crew of HMAS Hamersley standing on deck watching their last ocean sunrise for 2 weeks.

The crew had been on call for 12 months living in Darwin, their family and friends left behind. Standing there watching the 'sun break through the clouds' told them they could walk onto Queensland soil their home land and enjoy 2 weeks of R&R.

"_You better have a good reason to wake me up!" Mike Flynn yelled into the phone. It was 0600 hours on his first day of rest. No-one needed to get up this early. _

"_Mike, you need to learn better manners" the equally tired voice of his co-worker could be heard through the phone._

"_Why are you up so early Kate?" he asked, trying not to sound too sleepy._

"_Alyssa called, she wants us to go to a dance recital tonight" Kate said trying not to laugh at her boss._

"_Us? A recital? Tonight? You and Me?" he half-yelled down the phone causing Kate to pull it further away from her ear. _

"_Are trying to make me deaf?" his co-worker queried. _

"_Nope" he answered the smirk evident in his voice._

"_Yes, a dance recital, tonight....except we're all invited, the whole crew" she said, answering his questions._

"_You mean like everyone...why?" he questioned_

"_I don't know, she said we had been away for so long and they could honour us or something...you know I don't listen to my sister" she stated, as her co-worker let out a small chuckle._

"_If you call the crew, we'll meet at my place tonight, what time?" he asked._

"_Around 1830 hours, the recital starts at 1900" she said._

"_Alright, see you then" he said_

"_Ok then, Bye" Kate replied._

"_Bye" Mike said back. _

"_I love you" she whispered, only to be met by the sound of his dial tone. _

It was 6:45pm and the crew of the ship were gathered with their partners, in the lobby of the 'QBC' or the 'Queensland Ballet Company' as it was more commonly referred to.

Slowly the doors opened and the audience began searching for their seats.

Moments later the lights dimmed, and the noise from the crowd died down in anticipation to see the performance.

The final note hung in the air, before slowly slipping away into the sounds of clapping from the members of audience.

"_Dutchy" a 14 year-old girl ran across the room into the arms of the NAVY officer. _

"_Bridget, when did you get so good?" he asked._

"_I practise" she exclaimed. _

"_Bridget, Bridget" a lady's voice could be heard making their way towards the officers._

"_Bridget, where are y...Bridget!" she exclaimed _

"_Where have you be... Dutch" she paused in mid sentence unsure whether to believe her eyes._

"_See, see, I told you he was here, but NO you don't ever believe me" the child informed her. _

"_Alyssa" Dylan half-whispered to the woman standing in front of him._

"_Excuse me" another voice, jumped into the conversation. _

"_Huh?" both Alyssa and Dylan said, not taking their eyes of one another._

"_Alyssa! How do you know Officer __Mulholland?" Kate McGregor asked, grabbing the attention of the two._

"_Kate!" Alyssa exclaimed "Th...This is my husband, Dylan.....Dylan this is my sister Kate" she stuttered. _

"_You're married? How long? Why didn't you tell me?" she asked._

"_I tried, but you wouldn't listen. 2 years" she told her older sister. _

"_Aunt Alyssa, Aunt Alyssa" Bridget's voice called out. _

"_How do you know her?" she asked once again, as Kate and Alyssa met in a staring match. _

"_You didn't tell her about me?" Kate half-yelled to her younger sister_

"_I did, she has your picture, and it's in her room! It's not my fault that you never came to visit!" Alyssa yelled, as they entered a screaming match...that left Bridget cowering behind 'Dutchy'. _

"_I came, you were never home! You drag her into this dancing business...and you didn't even ask!" Kate yelled back._

"_You were never around, what was I supposed to do, wrap her in cotton wool-not let her do anything?!" Alyssa's voice quarrelled back. _

"_Kate! Alyssa!" the CO of HMAS Hamersley yelled at the quarrelling pair, before turning to Bridget._

"_Bridget, I'm Mike Flynn....I'm your dad" he said as the eyes popped out of everyone's heads. _

"_Dad?" Bridget whispered, before Mike pulled her into a hug. _

"_Bridget?" Aunty Alyssa said._

"_This is your mum-Kate McGregor, she's my sister" she told the child whilst motioning to Kate. _

"_Mum?" Bridget whispered again, before hugging her. _

"_You were great up there Bridge" Kate said tears streaming down her face. _

"_Perfect" Mike Agreed. _

_**Flashback 1:**_

"_**Mike" Kate called out to her boyfriend of 3 years. **_

"_**Coming Kate" he said as he walked into their bedroom, to see her crying. **_

"_**What's wrong, babe?" he asked.**_

"_**I'm scared?" she told him**_

"_**Don't be...tell me...it'll be alright" he said, stroking her blonde hair. **_

"_**I'm pregnant" she told him afraid to look into his eyes. **_

_**Time seemed to come to a standstill as she waited for him to say something. **_

"_**Really, your p-pregnant?" he asked, astounded at her words. **_

"_**We're having a kid" he said, he looked like a kid who had just opened their Christmas presents. **_

_**He bent down and kissed her. **_

"_**Thankyou" he said, tears streaming down his face.**_

"_**What for?" she questioned**_

"_**I'm gonna be a daddy....we're gonna be parents!" his smile reached his eyes. **_

_**Flashback 2: **_

"_**Bridget" Kate said as her and Mike sat in the living room of her sister's house. **_

"_**Mummy and Daddy, have to go away for awhile" Mike said looking at his 4 year-old daughter in front of him.**_

"_**Where? Why?" she asked.**_

"_**We have to go away for work Bridge" Kate said. **_

"_**We'll come back" Mike finished. **_

"_**Who'll look after me?" the child questioned once again, making her sound like her mother.**_

"_**Aunty Alyssa will" they replied, before pulling their daughter into a hug. **_

"_**Bridget we have to go now" Mike said, trying to ease his four year old off him. **_

"_**NO!" she yelled, her brown pigtails flying as she shook her head.**_

"_**Please Bridget....Please Bridge" Kate said trying to plead with their daughter.**_

_**It was so hard for them, they were both being deployed the same time, and same ship with a 4 year old daughter who they had to leave behind. **_

2 months later:

14 year old-Bridget McGregor-Flynn walked up to the bridge of the HMAS Hamersley, with a cup of tea for her mum.

"Morning Mummy" she called as she reached the top of the stairs.

"Morning Bridge" Kate replied.

"Don't I get a good morning Missy?" her father Mike Flynn questioned.

"Good Morning Father" she said.

"Good Morning to you to Bridget-Rose" he said teasing her.

"We'll be in port in about 20 minutes" he called.

"Seriously?" Bridget asked.

"That means I have to go back to dancing!" she said.

"Ahhhhhh, the price you pay...the price" her Uncle Dylan "Dutchy" Mulholland said as he listened to the conversation.

"Oh, well Bridge, think yourself lucky...we're only home for 2 days, then back to being home-schooled on the high seas again" her father said as she stood watching the sun rise. Standing in between her mother and her father after 10 long years-it was where she belonged.

**Thanks for reading. **


End file.
